


Smut: The Trio

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Drink water after exercising!, Electricity Play, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Abilities, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, PWP, Perfectly Appropriate Use of Unwillingly Acquired Abilities, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shifting Mid-fuck, Size Changing Cock, Spitroasting, Threesome, Werewolf Shift, aka fuck the union i do what i want with these powers, almost forgot, and what i want is some tender love and fucking, blowjob, hahah kidding, lightning kink, two for each heheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: Tao had a knack for theatrics, as well as playfulness and teasing. M-21 was the same, even if he didn't want to admit it. Takeo loved them both, and was really just along for the ride.ORThey fuck! They fuck and they're in love!! Heed the tags, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse), M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Smut: The Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I really just be out here writing about OT3s huh

"Do you trust me?" The words were low, soft and teasing. It was rare to hear Tao use such a tone, but he still commanded the room and its two other occupants. Like the conductor at an orchestra, like the puppet master playing with strings.

In this case, he was pulling at thin wide cables, woven around M-21's arms and legs in an artful display on the bed. His arms above him, legs folded on either side of him, his ass bared and back arched beautifully. Shibari, Tao had explained, was a type of rope bondage that originated in Japan.

Takeo could see why it would be so popular.

"M," Tao murmured, leaning over their colleague and running a hand through his hair. Almost petting him. "I asked, do you trust me?"

M-21 blinked, swallowed hard enough that Takeo could see his adam's apple move from where he sat on the other side of the room.

"No."

Tao laughed, delighted and carefree, and for a moment Takeo wanted to just play it on loop and cherish it. They'd never been able to do that before, no room for laughter that wasn’t hollow and cruel at the Union.

Here, though, they had room for that and more. They had room to explore and laugh and tie each other up with complete trust, no matter what M-21 had just said. After all, if he really didn’t want to be tied up, he wouldn’t be here.

"Naughty boy," Tao chided, running a hand down his chest, black painted nails tracing the path of a cable as it wove around his chest. "I haven’t even explained the rules yet."

Takeo was already very familiar with how Tao moved. How his eyes would light up with a spark seconds before he directed electricity like an extra body part. It was still a surprise when his body jolted, in tandem with M-21's groan and the lightning dancing on the cables that held the both of them so still. M-21 spread on the bed, and Takeo held down in a chair.

"Whatever you get, he gets," Tao explained, belatedly. He lowered his hand, teasing the cable wrapped delicately around M-21's length. "So be careful, okay?"

M-21 moaned, low and hesitant, even as his hips jerked into Tao's touch. Takeo had to hold back his own moan at the sight.

Tao caught Takeo's gaze, smirking at what he saw. Perhaps Takeo looked as hot as he felt. As turned on by dexterous hands running along the length of M-21's torso. Tao took M-21's cock in his hand and Takeo's twitched in response.

“M,” Tao said, hands stilled. “Watch Takeo.”

M-21 looked at him with some difficulty, breath shaky. But he stared, looked at Takeo steadily. What did he see? What did Takeo look like, hands behind his back, knees apart and cock hard?

“Do you see?” Tao asked, leisurely pumping M-21's length. He leaned close enough to brush his lips against M-21's cheek. “He likes it when I do this.”

Punctuated by another shock, small and controlled and zipping straight down Takeo's length, making him thrash against the cables binding him. Takeo could hear M-21 moaning just as he did.

“Keep looking,” Tao said, eyes flashing lightning when M-21 shook his head, eyes closed against the onslaught of sharp pricks of electricity. Takeo writhed helplessly in his seat, head thrown back with a moan.

This went on for a few seconds until Tao stopped abruptly. Takeo sagged, panting, cock leaking. He was this close to coming untouched.

“Oh, you're sneaky,” Tao said with a laugh, letting go of M-21's length in favour of cupping his cheeks and kissing him. M-21 melted into the kiss, mouth opening invitingly. Tao greedily accepted, changing positions so that he was on top of him, straddling M-21.

Takeo couldn’t see much from this angle, just Tao's back, framed by M-21's legs, Tao's ass sliding against M-21's hard cock. Takeo bit back another moan. They were a tease, the both of them.

Tao pulled back, sighing audibly.

“M, M, you're so pretty like this,” he said, shooting a smug look over his shoulder at Takeo. Takeo did his best to look unimpressed, even with his hips twitching in interest. He wanted to fuck that smug look off of his face.

“Hey M, can I move you?” Tao turned back towards M-21, grinding against him. M-21's legs trembled visibly.

But he must've said yes, because Tao began pulling at the cables around them, manipulating them deftly until M-21 was sitting up in the middle of the bed, knees apart and resting on the soft sheets, Tao sitting snuggly in his lap. He turned around so that he was leaning against M-21's chest, mouth curled with pleasure at Takeo's heated gaze. M-21 mouthed against Tao's neck, silver eyes reflecting the lightning in Tao's. _Fucking tease, the both of them._

Then, with another pull, Takeo's chair scraped against the floorboards as he was pulled closer, till he was at the edge of the bed. Just a few feet away from M-21 leaving a trail of kisses along Tao’s neck. Takeo made a breathless sound.

“You were looking lonely,” Tao said, leaning back against M-21 and stretching like a cat. He raised his leg languidly, letting Takeo follow its movement as his foot settled lightly against his dick. His still hard, leaking dick.

“This, in particular,” Tao purred, pressing his foot down and wrenching a strangled sound from Takeo's throat. “Do you want it?”

Takeo shuddered, knowing exactly what he was asking. He opened his mouth to reply, but Tao removed his foot and he found himself whining instead.

“M,” Tao said, mirth in his voice. “Should Takeo have it?”

M-21 paused, lips still against Tao's skin. It did nothing to hide his smirk, and Takeo found himself whining again.

“Sure.”

Just like that, Tao was very gently pushing at Takeo's length with the heel of his foot, until it was pressed flush against himself. A bolt of electricity shot through him, coursing through his body like magma in his veins.

“Ah! Ahh!”

Takeo came with a scream, bucking against the cables and Tao's foot, staining himself with his cum.

“You look so pretty, Takeo.”

Takeo made a sound, half complaint and half surprised. Unfair, that he came first, that he was still being teased, that M-21 could say the words so easily when he'd been the one to come around to the idea last. Unfair, that Tao could laugh unabashedly and make his heart skip a beat.

“Don't tease him, M-21,” Tao said, shameless. He wiped his foot on the sheets, giving M-21 a pat on the cheek without turning around. “Gimme a minute to enjoy this. Then fuck me?”

M-21 grunted, flexing against the cables holding him in place. But his eyes were tracing along Takeo's body. Was he tracing the lines of cum dripping down his chest? Clinging to the cables?

“You better not be taking a picture with your secret cameras,” Takeo said, swallowing at the beginnings of hoarseness in his throat.

Tao's answering grin wasn’t very reassuring.

“Time's up,” he said, even more suspiciously. He rearranged the cables around them, relaxing some and removing one or two altogether. Even some of the cables around Takeo, particularly his legs and forearms, loosened enough to let him shift in his seat.

Tao also somehow produced a bottle of lube from somewhere. A part of Takeo was impressed, because that meant Tao had been practicing handling more delicate objects with his cables. The rest of him was incredibly turned on, thinking about what other delicate objects he can manipulate so deftly.

With one last knowing smirk, as if he could read Takeo's mind, Tao blew him a kiss before turning around, facing M-21. Takeo could hear them kissing, could see Tao's muscles bunch and arm move when he pulled on M-21's hair. Could see Tao's hand sneak behind himself, dripping with lube, and begin to finger his hole.

Takeo's dick twitched, already taking interest again.

Tao easily slipped two, three fingers in himself, spreading them and giving Takeo a _very_ good view of how he was preparing himself. Had _already_ prepared himself, seeing how he'd opened up so fast and so readily. Takeo had to hold back a plaintive whine. These two will be the death of him.

Tao leaned forward and up, and Takeo caught a glimpse of M-21's hard length, free from its cable and dripping wet, before Tao promptly sat on it in one swift move.

M-21 made a sound between a howl and a curse, hips thrusting hard enough to rise a few inches off the bed. Tao laughed, breathless, which tapered off to a satisfied moan as they sunk back down.

“You ass,” M-21 growled, muscles on his arms flexed as they strained against the cables still holding them in place.

“All yours right now,” Tao replied easily, grinding down on him and moaning appreciatively. “Are you gonna be a good boy and use it?”

M-21 growled again, thrusting his hips up, making Tao choke on another moan. They moved in sync, Tao meeting every thrust, bearing himself down on M-21’s cock. Takeo had a perfect view of that cock sliding in and out of Tao, of M-21 biting bruises on Tao’s neck as he pressed closer.

M-21 gave a particularly harsh thrust, pulling against the cables that limited him.

“Tao,” he said, gruff and heavy. He thrust again, the cables creaking audibly. “Tao. Tao, let me.”

Tao made a gutted sound, leaning hard against M-21 as he pulled at the cables above them. They loosened, dropping M-21’s arms completely. M-21 immediately gripped Tao’s waist, adjusting his legs and holding Tao in place.

“Ah!! Ngh!”

His thrusts quickened, sharp and brutal and wrenching cries from Tao, who squirmed in his unyielding grip. M-21’s fingers spread, lowered, until he was cupping Tao’s ass, spreading his cheeks. Takeo could see the moment Tao melted into his touch, sunk deeper with each thrust.

Somehow, his gaze went back up, at where M-21 was licking at the junction of Tao’s neck. Takeo met his gaze, saw the pleased shine and spark of steel. He seemed to be saying, _watch this._

Takeo swallowed, anticipation and arousal building up inside him.

M-21 lifted Tao bodily by the buttocks, until only the tip of his cock teased Tao’s wet rim, dripping sloppily. Tao made a sound, protest and interest mixed yet distinct. Then M-21 all but slammed him down on his cock, hips jerking and filling Tao up in one smooth motion.

Tao howled, utterly wrecked, shuddering through his orgasm. M-21 Bit down on his neck, holding him in place. Tao whimpered, squirming wetly. But M-21 didn’t let him move an inch.

“God, M, how much are you putting in m – ohh! Ohh!” Tao all but moaned out the words, and it was only then that Takeo realized M-21 had come, too.

Takeo swallowed again, flushed and sweaty and his dick once again hard and standing at attention.

When M-21 finally let Tao’s neck go, he had left visible teeth marks on the bruising skin. He licked and kissed them, apologetically, as Tao sagged in his embrace. A moment later, M-21 pulled out with a loud, squelching sound, cum and fluids leaking out of Tao’s hole.

Takeo wondered how it would feel like to be handled the same way.

Tao hummed, eyes half lidded, as he leaned back against the nest of cables still half hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed a pillow to prop himself up comfortably, looking completely sated.

“Your turn, Takeo,” he singsonged, languidly pulling on cables until he got the right ones. M-21 was freed completely, while Takeo was lifted from the chair and deposited into M-21’s arms.

While Takeo greatly appreciated the warmth and touch and _finally_ getting to experience M-21’s biting kisses, he had to pull away to give Tao a questioning glance. Tao just smirked.

“Don’t underestimate werewolf stamina,” he said, tossing the bottle of lube towards them.

M-21 caught it without looking up, still mouthing along Takeo’s collarbone, mindful of his hair. Takeo still had his arms bound behind him, and could only sigh in pleasure. That was hot as fuck.

M-21 laid him down beside Tao, propped up on pillows and made comfortable. His gentle movements was at odds with how he left marks and kisses along Takeo’s shoulders and neck, as if trying to match what he gave Tao.

Tao watched them, electric sparks playing behind his eyes. He grabbed a cable, pulled, and Takeo’s legs rose and spread, opening up right in front of M-21. Takeo meant to complain, flustered, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a needy whine.

M-21’s face was calm, serious even, but his face was alight with mischief as he crawled between Takeo’s legs. He’d set the bottle of lube aside, Takeo hadn’t noticed until then, and quickly forgot about it because M-21 lowered his head and kissed the tip of his cock. Takeo jerked, gasping.

M-21 kissed along his length, down, down to his balls, and lower still until he was giving an open mouthed kiss to Takeo’s red, puckered hole. Takeo turned his head, wanting to bury his overheated face in the pillow.

Instead he came face to face with Tao, staring at him intently, playing with the ends of Takeo’s hair that he could reach.

“So very pretty, our Takeo,” Tao said, as M-21 licked at his entrance and worked his tongue inside. Takeo turned his head away, to the other side, closing his eyes against the rush of heady lust and love melting him. Unfair, the both of them assaulting him like this.

He jerked again as M-21 licked at his walls, wet and sloppy. He made an annoyed sound that coursed right through Takeo. M-21 gripped his waist hard enough to bruise, keeping him still as he ate him out, loosened him with his tongue. Takeo moaned, shaking in his hold.

It was only a matter of time before M-21 was pushing two fingers into him, dripping with lube and stretching him further. M-21 nipped at Takeo’s length as he thrust his fingers in and out of him at a steady, unhurried pace.

“Pretty sure he’s ready by now,” came Tao’s voice, barely heard over his pounding heart and the rush of heat building slowly inside him. Too slowly, burning away Takeo’s mind bit by bit until all he could focus on was M-21 mouth and fingers.

“Want to be safe,” M-21 growled against his abdomen, biting and leaving a mark. Takeo arched into it mindlessly.

“You have three fingers inside him,” Tao argued. “He’s a mess already.”

Takeo whined, complained, muffled by the pillow he was biting.

“A very pretty mess,” Tao amended. Takeo groaned.

M-21 paused, pulling away to look at Takeo. Takeo blinked teary eyes at him, feeling flushed at the sight of fluid dripping from his chin.

“Are you ready?” he asked, even as his fingers pressed and rubbed against Takeo's insides.

“Mn.” Takeo nodded, biting back another needy sound. Beside them, Tao snickered.

M-21 gave one last push with his fingers, spreading them minutely. Takeo's hips jerked, and M-21 pressed down on him by a hand. Takeo shook his head, gasping.

But finally, finally M-21 lined himself up against him, hard and hot and heavy. His hands squeezed Takeo's thighs reassuringly, as he pressed into him sure and relentless. Unlike with Tao, he was going slow and steady, each time pulling out almost completely before sliding back inside until his balls pressed slick and wet against Takeo's skin.

It drove him insane, kept him just on the edge for long moments, until he was squirming and sobbing. The cables creaked as he thrashed against them. Distantly, he registered Tao moving beside him, but didn’t become distinctly aware of it until he felt a hand running through his hair.

“Mnng.”

He leaned into Tao's hold, the firm pull on his hair an anchor in the unceasing tide of M-21's thrusts. Then Tao was kissing his cheek, the corner of his open lips.

“You're doing so good, Takeo,” Tao purred, peppering soft kisses all over his face. “So, so good. Kiss me?”

 _Of course,_ Takeo wanted to say. But all he could do was angle his head so that Tao's next kiss pressed right against his lips, open his mouth and ask silently for more.

M-21 grunted, movements stuttering. Tao broke the kiss, no doubt to ask if he was all right, but Takeo whined, demanding him back. He needed it, needed the soft push of Tao's tongue against his own, the small bites of electricity that tingled in his teeth and down his throat.

M-21 pulled at Takeo's waist, claws – _claws_ leaving pinprick scratches against in their wake. M-21 growled, low and inhuman, spearing Takeo on his cock. He felt fur brush against his ass, wet with slick, seconds before he felt the length inside him seeming to expand.

Takeo gasped, throwing his head back, breathless little moans escaping him as he felt impossibly fuller. M-21 was already big, and growing _bigger_ as he shifted, thrusts becoming shallow as he stretched Takeo further.

“Sneaky little wolf boy,” Tao said, laughter in his voice even when breathless with arousal. He tightened his grip on Takeo's hair, getting his attention. Most of it, at least. “How are you feeling?”

Takeo wanted to laugh. Tao was going to be the death of him.

“F – full,” he said, doing his best to answer. “So – ah! So big – I'm – mng!”

M-21 started moving faster little by little, bottoming out at every thrust, dragging deliciously through his insides hot and searing.

“He really is,” Tao agreed, purr in his voice again. “Our M-21, playing favourites, didn’t even let me have a taste of it.”

M-21 huffed, and Takeo saw that he was smirking, canines sharp, bent over him. Tao made a sound, sticking his tongue out at him before turning his attention back to Takeo.

“Takeo,” Tao whined, “Takeo, gimme attention.”

Takeo loved them so much.

He narrowed his eyes, amused. Then dutifully opened his mouth, tongue out. It was worth Tao's smile and his cock resting lightly on his tongue, salty and dripping. Tao shifted his hold on Takeo’s hair, guiding him into taking his length in his mouth.

This was hardly the first time he’d sucked Tao off, at this point. But he’d never been fucked at the same time before. Never experienced being so utterly filled on both ends.

Tao must’ve been deliberately timing himself, with how he matched M-21’s powerful thrusts. He gave his cables a tug and Takeo was released, long slender legs immediately wrapping around M-21’s waist.

He moaned, did something with his tongue that he knew Tao loved, as thanks. Tao’s hips stuttered, nearly choking him as he brought his hands up to pull him closer. Relaxed his jaw and felt Tao’s cock hit the back of his throat at the same time that M-21 split him on his.

In the end, he didn’t know who came first.

Maybe it was him, pleasure finally tipping him over the edge, splattering cum all over himself. Maybe it was Tao, holding him by the hair and coming down his throat, voice hoarse with a pleasured scream. It could have been M-21, claws digging into his waist as he filled him, face pressed against Takeo’s chest, growling into his skin.

He knew it was Tao who moved first, petting his hair and crooning, lazily pulling and manipulating cables to bring them towels to wipe down with.

M-21 cuddled into his side, refusing to move, to even pull out. For a moment, Takeo had an irrational fear that he might’ve had a knot like in those misinformed werewolf porn Tao showed him one time. But no, M-21 had already shifted back and was just apparently very cuddly after sex.

Takeo, of course, happily obliged him.

“At least let me wipe you down,” Tao tsked, nudging them. Takeo tried to pull away, but M-21 buried his face into his side with a noise of complaint. Takeo shrugged. Tao made a face.

“M-21, don’t you want to cuddle with me too?” Tao asked, getting M-21’s attention. He reluctantly pulled away from Takeo, accepting a towel with a pout.

A short round of cleaning and drinking water later, M-21 pulled Tao and Takeo back into bed, holding them close enough that they could share a pillow. Takeo fell asleep warm and sated, comfortable and blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :D


End file.
